Manhattan
by Kali-Nineteen
Summary: Sam Oliver and others' lives change when Sam goes on a trip to meet Mohinder. Crossover with Heroes and Reaper!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **_I am sorry to say that I do not own Reaper, or Heroes._

**Note: **_In this Mohinder doesn't and didn't have powers because I think that whole concept was, and is stupid._

"Sam, wake up," Sock said to Sam, who had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Ug," he replied and turned so his back was facing Sock. "Sam, wake up. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam…" Sock kept repeating and started to poke his back.

"Stop!" Sam said groggily and sat up and rubbed his eyes not completely awake yet. "_What is it?"_ Sam asked Sock bitterly then looked over at the wall clock, attempting to calculate how long he had been asleep. Two hours. He glowered at Sock.

"Some dude that talks weirdly called for you," he told Sam and then scratched his chin. Sam looked up at him, his eyes a little blood shot from lack of sleep.

"Sock, I thought you already gave Ben and me the speech twice about how the only person that talks right is you," he said as stretched his arms.

Sock rolled his eyes. "Yes I know _that_, but I mean it sounded non-American. Anyway, he left a message saying he wanted to talk to you about your DNA or something. He said he was a doctor I think," he said to Sam lazily and started to examine his finger cuticles.

Sam heart skipped a beat. _DNA?_ He thought as he spaced off back into his own little world full of Cheerios, Root Beer, and distress.

He bit his lip. Ever since he found out that he may be the Devil's son he felt like there was a thousand pounds of unwanted and unneeded weight on his shoulders. Did the man who called know of the horrible possibility and wanted to help him find out if he was actually the Devil's kid?

He shook his head hard and started to walk over to the answering machine. Sock however didn't even notice that Sam was abandoning him and continued to stare at his fingers.

Sam played the old messages. They varied from old presidential election ones for John McCain and Barack Obama to someone who didn't know they had the wrong number and were blackmailing some guy named Dennis.

He finally skipped through them all and got to the one he wanted. He listened to it. Apparently a man called Mohinder from New York City wants to talk to him about his DNA and about evolution.

Sam pondered for a moment. "Sock do you remember what evolution is?" he asked. Sock looked around, and looked a little surprised.

"How'd you get over there?" he asked Sam with a confused expression.

Sam rolled his eyes and repeated the question. Sock rolled his eyes too. "How should I know? I'm not a scientist," Sock said and looked at his right pointer finger cuticle with curiosity and walked over to Sam.

"Do you think this looks infected?"

**That's it for know. Please review telling me if you thought it was okay so far or not because I'm a little nervous about this crossover. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do NOT own _Heroes_, _Reaper_ or any TV show unfortunately. _

"You know you don't actually have to go to Brooklyn, Sam. He just wanted to talk to you. Not to meet you in person," Ben said as he watched Sam pack a few T-shirts into a suitcase.

"Of course Sam wants to go! He wants to bowl his first 300 game, and Brooklyn is the place to do it!" Sock exclaimed the looked at the carpet on the floor then widened his eyes a little. "I want to bowl a 300! I'm going to come too," he said the left the Sam's bedroom and came back in about a minute or two with a suitcase.

"Sock," Sam started, "what does Brooklyn have _anything _to do with bowling? Anyway, there is really no point in you coming. He wants to talk to me. Not you," Sam said and zipped his suitcase up and tossed it onto his bed.

Sock looked at Sam shocked. "First of all, it's _Brooklyn _Sammy_. _And he probably had the wrong number anyway because he used words bigger than any of us know," Sock said sourly and crossed his arms like a child.

"You mean evolution?" Ben asked.

"Yes what does it mean, anyway?" Sock asked, making his arms tighter.

Ben snorted, "It's the exact opposite of you."

"Huh?" Sock asked and put his arms to his side.

"You're better off not knowing," Ben said with a small smirk.

"Fine, okay, Sock, you can come. But let me tell you, we're not going to Brooklyn. We are going to Manhattan," Sam said. Ben frowned and moved a step to his left.

"But if Sock goes then all I'll have is Ted," Ben said and shivered at the thought of their boss. Sam sighed and looked up at the white ceiling.

"Fine, but you know that we are all going to have to use up the off days that Ted gave to us after the rubber band incident," Sam said to his friends hoping that would convince them otherwise.

Ben and Sock's faces looked blank. "Oh yeah," they both said in perfect unison then smirked to themselves.

Ben shook his head. "Are we driving there Sam?" Sam looked at Ben as if he was crazy.

"No. That will take way too long and will be very uncomfortable. I'm flying. But how you guys are getting there I do not know, because I only have enough money for myself," Sam said and rubbed his left eye.

Sock and Ben smiled wide and looked at each other, "We have a way." Sam frowned.

"If it involves the Devil, so help me-" Sam started to say but Ben cut him off.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like that."

**About two and a half days later…**

"Sock don't bump into me," Ben said and tried to move away from him in his seat.

"Guys, come on. We are going to be on this flight for six hours and and twenty some minutes. Try to make it at least a little enjoyable," Sam said and put his hand over his face. "Sock did you just fart?" Sam said with a disgusted face.

"You know what Sam, just shut up and enjoy the fart, I mean flight. Okay? Gosh, you complain so much."

Sam grunted then tried to move over as far away from Sock as the seat would let him, which was maybe an inch.

Sock turned his head to Ben. "Do you have any peanuts?" he asked.

" Why would I?" Ben asked. You could easily tell that he was very irritated.

"Whoa, sorry, Mr. Attitude," Sock said and went through his pockets until he found a half unwrapped Hershey kiss in his back right one.

**Eight and a half hours later…**

"Finally!" Sock yelped and ran over to one of the two double beds in the motel room and collapsed onto its covers.

"Do you know how dirty those covers are?" Ben asked Sock.

"I don't know, and I don't care. All I know is that I'm not on a plane or in a cab," he said flatly and started to sniff the cover. "Febreeze is addictive," Sock said and curled up into a little ball.

Ben looked at the room and frowned. "There are only two beds," he said and looked at Sam, and then a terrified expression crossed his face. "I am NOT going to sleep in the same bed as Sock!"

Sam smirked then shook his head. "No, before we left Andi gave me an air bed that we can use," he said then tossed his suitcase on Sock's side.

"Owe," Sock said and looked at Sam. "What you do that for?" he asked.

"I was aiming beside you. It didn't work out though. Sorry," Sam replied smoothly and looked at his watch, 9:40 pm. He let out a long, heavy yawn.

"I'm just going to see this Mohinder guy tomorrow morning. Lets just go and try to find some pizza," Sam said and Sock jolted up as fast as a bullet.

"Yeah, lets do that," he said and took one last sniff of the covers and stood up and practically ran out of the door.

"Sock, wait up!" Ben yelled after him and both he and Sam ran after their pizza deprived friend.

**About fifteen minutes later…**

They all walked into a small pizza place with only a few tables that could easily hold five people. All of them were full except for one that had only one person, a girl with dark brown hair that appeared to be 16 or maybe a little younger. Sam, Sock and Ben looked at each other. They were tired, and didn't want to walk around any more looking for another pizza shop.

They shrugged their shoulders and walked over to the table. "Is it okay if we sit here too?" Ben asked the girl politely. The girl's head shot up and she looked up at them and smiled widely, showing her braces.

"Sure, that will give me someone to talk to," she said and Sock spun around, trying to escape. Sam however grabbed his shirt collar and patted his back. They all sat down.

The girl's eyes shined brightly and started to talk nonstop about some rock she found earlier. Sam and his friends looked at each other. They should have kept walking!

"Hey," Sam interrupted her. She stopped all the sudden. Then the thought crossed his mind: how she could breathe while she was talking? "Do you know where this address is?" he asked the girl, showing her a wrinkled slip of paper that he pulled out of his pocket. She frowned as she looked at it and nodded.

"Yeah, I think some comic artist used to live there. But now some Indian dude with a weird accent lives there." She turned her chair away from them and pointed in front of her, out the window. "The building is four blocks up there on the side that we are on," she said and turned back around to face them. Then started to talk nonstop again. They will never again sit with a teenage girl.

**The next morning...**

Sam walked down the hallway with Sock a few feet behind him, both looking for the right apartment number. "Why did we have to leave Benji at the motel?" Sock asked in almost a whining voice.

"Sock, he stayed up most of the night. He needs his sleep," Sam said and stopped at a glass door beside a very large window.

Sam took a deep breath and held it. He knocked on the door, waited but no one answered. He did this two more times then called out, "Hello?" But, again, no one answered.

Sock sighed, "Just see if he left the door unlocked." Sam looked at him and shook his head. Sock just shrugged his shoulders and turned the door's knob. It opened easily.

Sam glowered at Sock, who didn't even notice, and they both walked into the apartment. Sam looked around. It looked more like a loft to him. He walked down a few stairs near the door and saw a picture that was painted on the floor that showed what appeared to be New York City being engulfed in a mushroom cloud.

He shivered and looked over at Sock, who was also looking at the painting.

They heard a small chattering noise and quickly turned their heads. Behind them they saw a seventeen-year old girl with light red hair, who looked very confused. "We weren't expecting to have others come here too," she said softly.

Sock and Sam looked at each other. A little weary of another teen girl. "We?" Sam asked.

She nodded and pointed to herself. "We," she said and looked at them.

"Where is Mohinder?" Sam asked her.

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "We don't know. All we know is that we are supposed to come here and get someone named Sam," she shrugged then looked pointed at them. "Which one is Sam?" she asked them.

"How do you know my name?" Sam asked then shut his eyes. Not the smartest thing to say.

She shrugged her shoulders again. "What is your power?" she asked and Sam looked at her in confusion.

"Power?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, we mean, you came here looking for Mohinder. You've got to have a _special _ability," she said and crossed her arms. Sam then realized that this Mohinder didn't want to talk to him about the possibly of him of being the devil's son. He wanted to talk to him about him being telekinetic.

Sam pondered about just telling her. After all, she was just some girl that no one would believe if she told someone. However, he shook his head a little. "I uh- don't know what you are talking about," Sam said and noticed how easily you could tell that he wasn't telling the truth.

The girl frowned, but nodded. "Understandable," she said. She walked to a wall, extended her arm, and her hand and wrist passed into the wall. Sock and Sam looked at her in shock, but the girl didn't look surprised at all. She looked over at Sam. "We can phase ourselves through things. So what can you do?" she asked in almost a playful tone.

"Telekinesis. Although I'm not too good at it yet," he said staring at the girl. She smiled and put her arm to her side as if phasing was nothing.

"Cool," she said and nodded with approval then closed her eyes and kept them like that.

"Mohinder didn't call you. He hasn't called anyone to our knowledge, in awhile. Someone else must have. Probably Pinehearst. I doubt it was the Company or another one of us," she said to herself. However Sock and Sam did hear her. She opened her eyes and looked at them for a moment. She then stated, "you guys have to come with us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Reaper, Heroes, or anything that goes along with TV shows I am sorry to say._

"Come with you?" Sam asked with hesitation.

The girl smirked. "Yeah. Unless you prefer to go get tested on like an animal. We don't know about you, but we prefer that not to happen to anyone of us," she said and cocked an eyebrow.

Sock rolled his eyes. "The government couldn't let that happen," Sock said with complete confidence.

The girl glowered at him. "The government has done quite a few tests on people like us themselves," she said in an angry and irritated tone. Sock looked away from her.

Sam however bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling. For some reason, he trusted this girl. He didn't know why, but he thought he should listen to her.

He looked at the girl for a moment before he spoke. "Alright, I'll come. But first, what's your name?" Sam asked her, and she looked slightly surprised by the question.

"Mania," she said smoothly, and then looked warily at Sock.

"How long have you known him?" Mania asked and pointed at Sock.

"Since I was seven years old," Sam replied and looked at his friend. "Why?" Sam asked.

Sock looked between both of them, with a confused expression on his face.

"We don't trust him," she replied and took out a pink tracfone from her pocket. "We need to call our mom," she said and walked into what appeared to be another room in the loft.

Sock's shot his head over to Sam and walked down the stairs and beside him.

"This girl is nuts. Why is she talking as if she is more than one person?" Sock asked.

"You mean plural?" Sam said and snickered at his friend's ignorance. He did make him feel smart, and few can do that successfully.

"Whatever!" Sock said irately.

"She probably just isn't good with the singular and plural crap. I wasn't good with it till I fifteen," Sam said backwardly.

Sock snorted. "That's because you aren't very smart like me Sammy. Besides, I don't think his girl is stupid, I just think she is nuts," he said just as Mania walked back into the room.

She sighed and shook her head a little. "Sorry dude, we talked to our mom, it's cool," she said then continued. "We, as in the three of us, will be taking a cab to the bus station, then taking a bus to Jersey City, after that, we will be driving our car to Trenton," she finished then slipped her phone into her front left pocket.

"One of our friends is in a Motel near here. We have to go get him first," Sam said and watched Mania shake her head.

"No, mom told us specifically not to go get Ben," she said and started for the door.

"Wait, how does your mom know about Ben?" Sam asked the girl.

She shrugged her shoulders and stated simply, "she knows things." She then beckoned them to follow her out the door.

About a hour later…

"So," Sock started as they finally got onto the bus and went to the back so they could all sit together. "Why do you always talk in _plural_?" Sock asked as they finally sat down.

Mania glanced over at him. "Why do you people always talk in singular?" she asked him then put on her headphones.

**A **_**Heroes'**_** perspective?**

Angela Petrelli walked down the pure white hall that seem to her to be endless.

To her it seemed like she had this dream everyday. She didn't usually mind having the same dream; however, this one was different. No one, not even Angela, liked walking into another part of a hallway, to see your oldest son, Nathan, and his new _friend_, Tracy, dead on the floor. Then see your other son, Peter, standing, blood all over his arms and hands, drop dead because something was jammed into the back of his head.

Worst of all, her dreams always came true, unless she, or someone else, does something to stop it from happening. However, it's hard to do this when you wake up mid way through your dream.

As she walked through the double doors of the hallway she prepared herself mentally to see the dead bodies. Although when she walked through she saw no dead bodies, but a man with blond hair that looked to be in his early 20's with a roll of papers in his hands looking down at an unconscious, but bloodless and living, Peter.

The brown haired man looked up and saw Angela staring at them. He smiled widely, showing most of his teeth. "Hello Angela."

**A **_**Reaper**_**'s perspective?**

Sam jumped at little and his eyes flung open and looked around. He saw that he was still on the bus to Jersey Town, but had apparently fallen asleep. He looked over at Sock and Mania warily.

Mania and Sock glanced over at Sam, who was looking a little worried. Mania took her headphones out. "What is it?" she asked him.

Sam shook his head hard. "I just had the weirdest dream. I was standing over some man's body, and I was holding a roll of papers. Then this older woman saw me and I knew her name, Angela. Some dream huh?" he said shook his head a little again.

Mania nodded and said, "maybe Angela was dreaming about you then. Things like that happen sometimes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the shows mentioned in here._

**Note:** _Yes, it was indeed "Reaper Power" that made Sam be able to know, and see that __Angela was dreaming about him._

Sam, Sock, and Mania walked over to a beaten down blue Chevy truck at the very end of a motel parking lot.

Mania opened the door and sat in the driver's seat as Sock and Sam struggled to fit into the truck; that had no back seats.

"This is uncomfortable," Sock announced and looked at his friend and his acquaintance.

"No kidding," Sam replied sarcastically as he shifted himself uncomfortably. How did he get stuck sitting between Sock and Mania? He thought miserably.

Mania shifted uncomfortably as well and started the truck, and the radio turned on as well, full blast and playing an AC/DC song. She turned it down low quickly and shifted herself again.

"Sorry, we like to rock out," she said with a smirk and put on a pair of sunglasses.

"It's not sunny out," Sock said as he starched his nose.

"We know," she said and pulled out of the parking lot and out into the street.

"So- why are we going to in Trenton?" Sam asked as he listened to the song _Thunder_ _Struck _that was now playing softly.

"To see our mom and our brothers," she replied as she stopped at a red light.

There was a few moments pause. "Are any of them- like us?" Sam asked nervously as Mania started to move down the street again.

"Yeah, our mom… knows things. Our brother Bryan is pyrokinetic. He likes to call himself the _hot_ stud." (She rolled her eyes at that.) "Although our other brother, Kirk, he doesn't have a power," she said as she took a sharp right turn that when onto a smaller and narrower road.

"What about daddy?" Sock asked as he chewed loudly on a piece of old gum he found in his front left pocket.

"Dad doesn't have any either. Although, we should be seeing him when we get to Trenton or soon after. He's getting our cousin, Damon, who lives close to Vineland. He can control electrical appliances," she said as she turned up the music a little.

**A **_**Heroes**_** Perspective?**

_I will not wake up. I will not wake up. _Angela thought as she laid on the sofa. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She laid there for a few minutes until she was back in the familiar pure white hallway.

She held her breath and started to walk down it again. This time however, she didn't know what to expect. Her sons and one of their _friends'_ dead, or a young man and an unconscious Peter, or even a new dream for once.

She walked through the double doors once again, but she didn't reach the other part of the hallway. This time it was a very large room with dark wooden floors and a stage that had violet curtains across it.

Angela walked up to the stage, standing only a few feet away from it. The curtains lifted, revealing about ten people with deathly white skin and where hanging up on thin strings like puppets.

However, the people that seemed to pop out in the group were Nathan, Tracy, and the once living in real life Arthur.

She walked up onto the stage and noticed that one of the people on the puppet strings were facing away from her. So, she walked up to it and grabbed its shoulder. The body turned, revealing a lifeless Angela hanging from the strings, with a little blood trickling out of her mouth.

She gasped and jumped back a few inches. She then the sudden urge to turn her head to the left. When she did and the young brown haired man from her other dream stood beside her, looking at the dead version of Angela then shook his head.

"I didn't want to do it," he said and looked back at the living Angela, sadness littered in his eyes. "He manipulated me. He manipulated everyone," the young man said with a sudden flash of anger in his eyes and looked at all the bodies dangling on the strings, and then looked back at the living Angela.

"You have to go to Trenton, New Jersey and find me. Don't let me-" he was about to finish but then his eyes sprang open wide and filled with absolute terror and they turned around so they were looking back at the double doors.

"Wake up!" he yelled at Angela.

Just as she started to wake up she saw a tanned man in a suit appear in front of the stage and a moment before she awoke she her him scream the name Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own__Reaper, Heroes, or any other TV show. Okay?_

**Note: **_Also, for anyone that is reading this for Reaper and has never watched Heroes; Angela can have dreams of the future. They aren't always straight forward, and people real people can indeed enter her dreams. Take Arthur when he has still alive for instance. He when into her dream before, when made her trapped in there for… a few days, maybe longer._

_I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this up. However, the holidays and writer's block has their way of doing that; and so do season finales that show up mid-season! Anyway, I hope you all had a good new Year's. _

Mania stopped close to a curb that was by a couple of apartments. She looked over at Sock and Sam, who somehow managed to fall asleep on the car trip.

"Hey," she said and pushed on Sam's shoulder. He just grunted and moved his body like he was trying to turn away from her. Mania, however, didn't take to this kindly; she took her elbow and hit him with it in the chest.

"Owe!" Sam yelped and his eyes flung open.

"Wake him up," Mania said and pointed to Sock and got out of the truck. Sam unbuckled and managed to get Sock awake by pushing him several times and lying to him about seeing a McDonald's close by.

They both got out of the truck and slammed the door shut.

"When we go in," Mania started as they walked to one of the apartment builds. "Be respectful to our mom and don't lie to her. Also, be cautious for doorknobs and other metal things. Bryan is sort of new to the hold pyrokinesis thing," she told them slowly and they when into the building.

Then they first entered and started to clime up the staircase they saw two boys by the door, probably about 12, talking among themselves. When they saw Mania they snickered and walked away.

After several floors of climbing she stopped and walked down the hall to there right. "What does pyrokinesis mean?" Sock asked randomly.

"The manipulation and creation of fire," she answered intimately and stopped at a beaten-down green door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" a male voice said behind the door.

"We don't know. You tell us," Mania answered, and surprisingly the door open to reveal a teen boy who looked about 16. He was short, had light red hair like his sister and his nose has tilted downward.

Mania pointed at him and looked at Sam and Sock. "This is my brother Bryan," she said and looked at him. "Do you know when dad and Damon will be here?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "Probably about a half an hour." She nodded and led Sam and his friend inside the apartment.

The walls in there where pure white except for two door on either side of the room that were green. The carpet looked like it may have been white a one time too. Then where was a lime green sofa and loveseat that sat in front of a TV that was showing an MTV station.

Mania turned to Sock. "You can watch TV with Kirk if he wants to come out of hiding, Bryan, and us in a minute. Sam's got to talk with our mom alone," she said and gestured Sam to follow her through the door to the left of them.

"Like we said," Mania said as they walked through the door. "Don't lie to her."

_**A Heroes Perspective?**_

Peter Petrelli sighed as he looked at the piece of white lined paper. Not much to go by. Go to Trenton New Jersey. Okay, there. Find a brown haired man in his early 20's that goes by the name of Sam? That's going to be next to impossible. Maybe if he had all of his powers back he may have a chance…

_No_, he told himself as he stuffed the paper into his right front pocket. I don't need all of them back to find him, he thought and that was the end of that fight, he started to go random people describing this so called Sam to them. However, the answer was always the same, no.

He sighed yet again and looked at his watch. He had been doing this for about 45 minutes and was already tired of trying. However, his stubbornness pushed him on.

He went up to a extremely tan older man in a business suit. He had black hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Excuse me sir," Peter asked the man and suddenly got a bad vibe off of him. He however, ignored it and started to describe this Sam his mom sent him off to find.

The man smiled at him widely, almost as if he was laughing at his own inside joke and nodded. "Yes I do young man," he said smirking and told him the exact directions to the apartment he knew he was at.

"Thank you," Peter said, nodded and turn away.

"But try to get there soon Peter," he heard the man said from behind him.

"How do you…" Peter was about to ask and turned to face him, but he wasn't here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own _Heroes_, _Reaper_, or any other TV show, Movie, television station, or book mentioned in here, so, their._

As Sam walked through the door a couple thoughts went through his mind. However, they mostly sounded like... _Wow, why does it feel like I'm in that movie the Matrix? I hope there isn't a black woman making cookies in there. Although, a cookie does sound really good right now…_

However, when he and Mania got on the other side of the door they were in a bedroom that held a bunk bed and one lone twin bed. And unfortunately for him, there was no black woman making chocolate chip cookies. There was however, a white woman in her late 30s or early 40s with sandy blond hair laying on her back on the lone bed with a bag of family sized potato chips.

The woman sat up when she saw them walk in. "Hi Manny. Do you think you could leave Sam and me alone for five minutes? I'll give you a chip," the woman said and held out the bag. Mania smirked and rolled her eyes; she then grabbed one of the chips out of the bag and left the room. Going through the wall.

The woman then rolled her eyes to. "Sorry about that. We kind of use our powers openly here. Anyway, you can sit down," she said. She situated herself so she sat on the bed as if it were a sofa and patted at the spot beside her. So, he sat beside her.

"Want a chip?" she asked.

Sam looked at her with confusion, "Why do you want to see me?" He asked her. She sighed and bit a potato chip in half and swallowed it.

"Well, there seems to be a problem, and I'm not talking about the crappy economy that the U.S. government put us in," she said as she finished the rest of her chip.

Sam's heart skipped a beat and suddenly got really nervous. "Does it involve me?" he asked her. In his mind, why else would this woman from all the way cross the country want to talk to him? He then remembered that Mania said that she knew things. Maybe she had the power of knowledge. Maybe she knew who his father was, that was the reason why he when on this trip after all.

The woman smiled a little bit and looked up at him. "Come on Sam. Why else would I want to talk to you?" she said and put the bag of chips onto his lap.

"How much do you know about the Bible Sammy?" she asked as she scratched her chin. Sam shook his head as he took a chip out.

"Not much," he said then ate the chip whole.

"Hey don't feel bad. I didn't either till I started to watch the History Channel. Although, I would think you'd start to read it after you found out your parents supposedly sold your soul to the Devil, or, at least that's what they told you," she said as she took an other chip from the bag as Sam's left eye twitched a little. _She must have some sort of knowledge power_, he thought.

"Anyway, in _Revelations _two 'monsters' came. The first one from the sea, the Anti-Christ, and the second one came from the land, the false prophet," she started as she bit an other chip in half.

"Now, I don't know about you but I personally think they aren't just going to come out of nowhere. I think maybe the first 'monster' could be born on a boat and the second 'monster' just be born normally, in a hospital or something," the woman stopped talking and looked at Sam. "Where you born on a boat?"

Sam swallowed another chip down and shrugged. "I never asked," he answered lowly and looked down at the bag of chips and sighed. He seemed to feel more and more clueless when she asked questions. What was her name anyway? He opened his mouth to ask but she interrupted him saying "Renee."

The woman licked her lips and continued. "Anyway, both of these 'monsters' I know for a fact are the Devil's children. Don't asked how," she said before Sam could ask.

"Anyway, I have seen the future many times," she started solemnly and looked down to the floor and smirked a little bit. "Some of them have not come true. I have to thank that to a couple other people. Although, I think those possible futures were placed there to keep us from looking at the big picture. Which I'm pretty sure is Mr. Gray and you," she said and looked up and at the bedroom's door. A look of disgust formed on her face, she then stood up.

She continued to look at the door for a few moments. "I'm sorry Sam," Renee said trying to sound as nice as she could. "But our meeting has been cut short. _Petrelli _is early."

_**A **_**Heroes **_**Perspective?**_

Peter shook his head as he walked over to the apartment building. He had a weird feeling in his gut that something was going to happen. _Well, at least I'm only looking for one guy_, he thought miserably as he got only one block away from the apartment building. _If I have to I can fly us both out the window_, he thought and remembered Nathan and hoped he still didn't hate him for helping catch _Pinehearst _on fire.

He shivered as he walked into the building and heard a couple twelve year olds mumble something about new people.

He walked up the stairs and to a beaten-down green door that was missing one of its numbers. Peter was about to knock, but the door flung open and a woman in her late 30s with sandy blond hair stood in from of him glaring up at him.

"You're early. You are supposed to come in two and a half hours. God, I hate Satan," she said and walked farther into the apartment and Peter flowed her. "Satan?" he asked and looked around the room.

He saw the sandy blond haired woman that opened the door, two teen boys, one with sandy blond hair and the other with red hair, one red headed teen girl, one heavyset blond haired man that looked like he was in his mid to late 20s. All of whom where now sitting on a lime green sofa and loveseat. Then he saw a brown haired man in his early 20s standing beside the TV looking at Peter confusedly.

Peter started to feel a little light headed as he looked at them, but pointed to the man standing beside the TV. "Is your name Sam?" he asked and the man looked even more confused.

"Why is everyone looking for me this week?! God," he said and looked over at the heavyset man on the couch who answered.

"Because Sam, God or the Devil, I don't know which, wanted us to go to Brooklyn and get a 300-game. But no, _we had to go to Manhattan._ Well, he's here to take us to Brooklyn!" he said and Peter looked at him. Apparently it was his turn to be confused.

"_What_?"

The sandy blond hair woman rolled her eyes. "No, he is here because his mother sent him here to get Sam, and take him back to Manhattan," she said flatly. Peter blinked his eyes hard as tried to push away the light-headedness.

"How'd you know that?" he asked and blinked again, but it didn't go away.

"I'm kind of like your mother. Anyway, you should probably just take Sam and his friend Sock now. My husband and nephew are going to be here in seven minutes and when Damon gets here you will pass out. So, go north, that way you don't pass them," the sandy blond haired woman said and started to eat out of a big bag of potato chips.

Peter looked at her funny as he tried to fight off the light-headedness so he started to lean on the wall. "Why would I pass out?" he asked her.

"Because you are absorbing too many abilities," she looked over at Sam and the heavyset man. "You two got with him," she looked back at Peter. "Go now or you will pass out. You remember the last time you did? You didn't wake up for more than a week," she said and pointed at the door.

The heavy man that must have been Sock walked through the door and Sam, who must have sensed that Peter will probably have trouble walking for a few minutes, walked over to him so Peter could lean on him occasionally as they walked out of the apartment building.

"Absorbing abilities?" Sam asked as Sock caught a stray cab that Peter had said they would need.

"Yeah, when I come close to people with abilities I absorb their ability or abilities," he said and wondered if this man his mom dreamt about had an ability as well. He them immediately knew he did, what it was however, he did not know.

"You mean you copy them?" Sam asked him.

"Something like that," Peter replied as they got in to the cab.

"Can you take us to Jersey City please?" Peter asked the cab driver.

"Yeah, it'll cost a lot though. Where there?" the driver asked.

"Doesn't matter."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own _Reaper_ or _Heroes_ so... ha._

Sam got out of the cab, onto the sidewalk and moved aside so Sock and Peter could come out as well. Sam then looked at the now somewhat familiar buildings and roads of Jersey City. He sighed as he looked at Peter.

"Why does your mother want to see me again?" Sam asked as the cab left behind the three men.

"She said that you contacted her in her dreams. You told her to find you in Trenton, then you said something about manipulation," Peter replied as he, Sam and Sock started to walk down the sidewalk.

Sam bit his lip. "I didn't do that. I can't even use my telekinesis anytime I want. Besides I doubt I even have a power like that," he said heavily as he stared down at the ground, still walking. Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I wasn't my dream anyway. You can ask my mom when you meet her. Although, do you know anyone that would be able to manipulate a lot of people at once? Mom got that impression from a really tan man in a gray business suit that keeps reappearing in her dreams," Peter asked. Sock and Sam then shared an "Oh crap" glance an each other. Although, Sock has never seen the Devil in person, Sam had given him the description of a really tan man with clear blue eyes that always wears a business suit.

"Yeah we know him," Sock said before Sam could stop him. "He's the De-" but Sock was cut off as Peter's cell phone erupted with a ring. He sighed, stopped walking, and answered it.

Peter talked to whoever was on the phone for a minute or two then hung up. He looked at Sock and Sam with ail. "That was my niece Claire," Peter said slowly and started to walk again, so Sam and Sock followed him as well. "She seems to think that there is something going on. So, I have to talk with my mom, but I don't think you two should come along," Peter said and he started to walk a little faster.

Sam felt a knot form in his stomach, he didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about something. "Should we stay in the city and wait for you to come back, or can we just go on our way?" Sam asked Peter as he attempted to shake off the uneasy feeling he had.

"I would prefer that you'd stay on the east coast at least. Just give me your phone number and I'll give you mine," Peter replied to Sam. He nodded in agreement as Peter gave him his number and Sam gave his.

About five minutes later Peter finally summoned a taxicab. Just as he sat and was about to close the door he looked at Sam. "If I call you, you will come," he said flatly and shut the door, and a few seconds later the cab drove off.

Sock and Sam stood at the curb and stared at the road for a few moments as still as statues until Sock finally asked, "What do we do now?" Sam sighed and didn't answer for a couple of long seconds.

He then finally said, "Lets go back to the motel where we were at. Maybe Ben is still there with all of our stuff."

Sock frowned as the two of them started to walk down the sidewalk again. "Didn't Mania's mom say not to go there?" he asked Sam. Sam let out a groan of irritation.

"Yeah, at 10 o'clock in the morning. Well, it's twelve hours later so we'll be fine," he said to Sock as he then walked out to the curb on his own attempt to catch a cab.

About a half hour later the two friends walked up to the motel door they were at earlier. Sam was about to put his keycard through the slot but realized that the door was already open.

Sock pushed it open and what they saw startled them both. Ben was there sitting on the airbed, yes. But there was also about ten or so men. All had rifles and were wearing big orange suits. The ones you would see people wear if they were going into a hospital with a person who had a highly contagious disease that was deadly and not curable. However, the suits didn't help them, for all of them were on the floor. Passed out or dead Sam couldn't tell.

Ben's head shot up. "Oh thank God you guys are there! I woke up this morning, you two were gone and these men were pointing their guns at me. They said they were looking for you Sam, and then they dropped dead. Literally. I checked all of their pulses. All of them just died," Ben said nervously as he bit his lip.

"Why didn't you call the police!" Sam yelped as he and Sock jumped inside the room and slammed the door behind them.

"I tried! But the phone in here and my cell phone won't work. I tried leaving the room but the door kept slamming shut and locking by itself," Ben said and his eyes narrowed at Sam. "I think it may have been the Devil that did this," Ben told them.

Sam looked at all the dead bodies and felt the knot get tighter in his stomach and it started to feel like it was trying to digest acid. "I know the Devil can do a lot of things. But, I don't think he can make ten full grown men drop dead for no reason. He could do the door thing easy, and maybe kill one or two of the men of something they already have or had, but I don't think he killed all of these men. Even if can, I don't think that's his style anyway," Sam said and shook his head hard.

"Lets just get out of here," Sock said and opened the door, which didn't shut by itself or lock, and all three of them ran out of the room glad that they had actually went with Sock's idea about putting the room under the name "Bobby Joe Osborn".

About A Week Later

A young boy closed his eyes and sniffed the thin night air of Washington D.C. He was probably about thirteen years old, five feet tall, and had a relatively tan complexion that went along with his light brown hair and eyes.

He sighed and a small smile formed onto his face. He after a few seconds opened his eyes as a black van skidded to a stop a few yards in front of him. The van stopped there for about five seconds as a heavy-set man with dark brown hair and an orange jumper was pushed out of the van. As soon as the man got out of the van, it fled as fast as it could.

The little boy smiled brightly as he knew that the man that just came out of the van was Matt Parkman.

Matt looked dazed and shaky as if he had been drugged; he turned his body so that the bombs that were duct taped to his orange jumper were visible to the boy.

The boy however didn't look scared, surprised, nervous or any other feeling you would think someone would feel if they saw this. No, if anything, the boy smiled even more brightly. He laughed as Matt stumbled down a few stairs that led down to a large circle that dented the earth.

The kid watched people run at the sight of Matt as he went to the center of the large circle. The boy sat on the top of the staircase as he watched Matt. "I'm not going to let this bomb get away from me," the boy said softly with a sneer on his face.

After about a minute or so a man with a business suit ran up to Matt. The boy's eyes glowed with hatred as he saw the man next to Matt. "Great that's here. No well, he can get blown up too. He deserves it for stopping his brother Peter from eliminating half of New York City," the boy said cruelly as he got out a notepad and wrote something on it.

Just as he put the notepad back in his front right pocket at least twenty-five government agents looking like they were prepared for war, but wearing black instead of camouflage, circled around the circle and pointed their guns at Matt. No one seemed to notice the boy however. That was, until Matt looked up at him as terror spread across his face.

The boy smiled and waved at him. He knew that Matt was not the one behind this. That he was drugged and had the bombs taped onto him. He also knew that Matt had just read his mind, which was his power, and he just realized who he was. But the little boy didn't care, Matt would soon be dead anyway, along with anyone in Washington D.C. and some of its surrounding suburbs.

He kept staring at Matt till he felt goose bumps form on his back and a presence watching him.

"Death!" he heard a man whisper loudly behind him. The boy sat up straight as he heard his name called. He sat there for a moment trying to think whose voice he had heard. Then he remembered.

"Tony?" Death said as he turned his head and saw Tony the demon standing half a football field away from him. How he had made his voice loud enough so Death could hear it he and none of the agents he did not know.

Tony beckoned for him to come over. Death looked back at Matt and didn't want to leave. He didn't want another explosion to get out of his grasp if he could help it. However, he looked at his watch and saw that he still had seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds left. So, he sighed and jogged over to Tony.

"Why are you early? You are never early," Tony asked Death as he finally reached him.

"I'm early because I didn't want anything to go wrong like in New York City two and a half years ago. I showed up on time for that and Nathan Petrelli spoiled everything. He's here tonight and I don't want anything to go wrong. So make it quick. And why are you here anyway? Don't you still live in Seattle next to Sam?"

Tony frowned. "Yes I still live in Seattle. And why are you trying to put off a bomb again anyway? Are you in the depressive state that you were in when you started World War I? Please, don't start another one," Tony said solemnly.

Death cocked an eyebrow. "Oh that's right. You are your friends are good demons now right? Well let me tell you, trying to bury someone alive isn't nice. Even if they may be the Devil's child," he said flatly.

Tony sighed as he recalled that night. "Anyway I have a favor to ask of you, and I wouldn't ask you for one unless it involved at least five murders and your new favorite person," Tony said and Death look up with interest.

"What about Sammy?" Death asked him.

"Well, the first part may hurt, but he's in D.C. you know. The area that you are about to nuke," Tony said. When Death got the point he scowled.

"Fine!" Death said with clenched teeth. He then got out the notebook in his pocket and started to tear out half the pages in the book.

"That's was how many were suppose to die?" Tony said as he picked up one of the pages off the ground and look at it. Death must have filled at least a hundred names on just that one side of the page.

"You didn't look at all the other pages," Death said and held up all the other pages he tore out. Which was about, a hundred or so. "And don't forget the backs," Death continued as he let the pages fall out of his hand and pocketed what was left of his notebook.

"So, what's the other part?" Death said narrowly as he crossed his arms and scowled. You could tell that he wasn't too thrilled about stopping the explosion. Although, in his mind, if Sam was the Anti-Christ and he died in the explosion- lets just say Death would not be a happy camper and would probably start an apocalypse of his own. "Nuclear war and a new form of influenza is always the way to go," he always says if someone asks what his last resort is.

Tony swayed his body from left to right uncomfortably. "Well- the government has Sam."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own _Reaper_, _Heroes_,_ The Trashmen _along with_ _any of their songs, or most of the characters in this so story… there._

"Why do you always insist on doing this to me Benji?" Sock complained in his whinny voice to his friend as he put his hands over his face.

"What do I _always _insist on doing to you Sock? I'm just making a point that it is generally not the best the idea to take a car ride from strangers," Ben told him as he moved his hand vaguely in the back seats of the small, but nice looking, rusty colored car that he, Sam and Sock where in.

"Well, I'm know what I'm doing Benji. Huh Jason!" Sock called out to the man with sandy blond hair that was dressed in nice black clothing and was also currently driving the car. Jason smirked, but nodded.

"Yeah, I promise not to bite your heads off," he replied to the three friends in the back seats.

"Well my conscious is cleared," Sock said and gave a thumbs up to Sam; who in return rolled his eyes and tried to push his own leeriness of getting a ride from some random person off the street away.

There were then a few minutes of silence as the three friends watched the buildings of Washington D.C. pass and as Jason drove. "Hey, could you put the radio or something on please?" Ben asked Jason politely. He in return nodded and turned it on without looking away from the windshield by pressing a button to his right. As soon as he did the song _Surfin' Bird_ by "The Trashmen" came on.

Sam and Sock looked over at Ben with a "this is all your fault" look plastered on their faces.

"What?" Ben said uncomfortably and looked away from the two and then crossed his arms.

There was again, a few moments of silence except from the radio until they heard a loud snap and started to felt a weird bumpy motion coming from where the passengers' seat is located.

"Crap," Jason said as he pulled over to a parking lot and into one of its spaces. He turned his head so he was facing Sock and Sam. "I think it's just a flat tire. But, I've got a spare in the trunk so I'll be back in a few minutes," he told them and got out of the car and slammed the door shut behind him.

There were a few more minutes of silence. "You know what?" Sock said sourly to Ben who now also had his arms crossed. "It was probably the song that made the tire pop," he finished.

"I don't think a tire pops when it becomes flat Sock," Sam said squinting his eyes slightly.

"Well how do you know?" Sock said defensively. "It could! I mean, after all it-" he was about to finish but a loud thud that was too loud to be a tire, from behind the car made him stop. Then tried to pushed back the urge to say 'maybe he popped.'

Just as they cranked their heads around to see what the noise was they heard the driver's door open and close and felt more weight even out the car a little bit.

"You guys are idiots," they heard someone say from the drivers seat. They turned their heads back to the front of them only to see a thirteen-year-old boy with light brown hair turning the key in the ignition and the car moving out of the parking lot.

"Uh, I don't think you're old enough to drive," Ben pointed out, with surprise in his voice.

"Oh shut up. I'm older than all of you retards put together," he said as the car went back on the street and back the road they where they came from.

"You know, you're not supposed to hitchhike. It's illegal and incredibly stupid. I mean, after those government agents came after you Sam but found Ben you'd think that you'd at least think before doing. But no. You decided that it would be a great idea to hitchhike. And guess what Sam? He was a government agent that was going to bring you to his headquarters, and drug you. You should _never_ listen to Sock because 90% of what he says is stupid," he boy said angrily as he turned off the radio.

"And what the hell kind of song was that?!" he complained.

"It's illegal to hitchhike?" Sock asked in surprise.

"Okay. Who are you and how do you know us?" Sam asked the boy getting the vibe that he wasn't human.

"It's my job to know who everyone is, and especially to know who you are," the boy said sourly as he passed through a yellow light.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Alright, but _who_ are you? Are you a demon?" Sam asked him slowly.

The boy grimaced. "Hell no! I'm not a demon, I'm Death," he said in a disgusted tone.

Sam felt as if all the blood had drained from his body.

"Wow, so this is how I'm going to die," Ben said flatly with a smug expression.

Death sighed. "No this is not how you are going to die," he told them. "I'm here to make sure that Sam doesn't get trapped. I mean, if you're the Anti-Christ or even the False Prophet I'm not going to let you not be able to do your job. After all, it isn't like back in the early twentieth century when Europe could go into war at any second and all you needed to do was get a 19 year old to kill Archduke Ferdinand to get everyone into World War I. So, the Apocalypse is probably going to have to happen the _right_ way," he said as he went through another yellow light.

"Um, thanks?" Sam said feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Yeah you better be thankful. I had to stop a bomb because of you," he said then his expression soften a little. "But I guess it okay. I mean, I lest I can meet you in person now and I can do that new influenza I've been meaning to start. I'm thinking about calling it Swine Flu. I have a feeling that it's not going to kill as many as the Spanish Influenza did, but hey, it's worth a shot," he said happily as he stopped at a random non-fast food restaurant and got out of the car.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Death asked Sam, Sock and Ben.

The three friends looked at each other with confused expressions, but Sock just shrugged his shoulders, reached over Ben, and opened the car's door; so all three of them got out and Sam shut the door behind him.

"Oh and don't worry about someone important noticing the car," Death started as he began to walk to the restaurant. "I'm having one of my friends getting rid of it," he finished, as they finally got close enough to the restaurant to notice that there were people waiting outside of it.

"And whom would that be?" Ben asked him curiously.

"A demon," he told him simply.

"But how will we be able to leave then?" Sam asked Death.

"You can find a cab. It's better off than the government finding you and drugging you anyway," he replied as he walked through the doors of the restaurant and went up to a woman with dark brown hair in her mid twenties that was behind the podium.

"Hello, can we get a table for four people please," Death told the woman politely. She looked between Sam, Sock, Ben and Death, looking kind of surprised that a thirteen year old was asking rather than the adults.

"Sure, but it's going to be a 45 minute wait if you're up to it," she said as she looked at Ben.

That's when Death nudged Sock in his side and handed him two twenties and a ten behind his back. Sock got the point.

"Where will fifty bucks get us?" Sock asked lazily to the woman. She looked at him with thoughtfulness for a moment then looked around at the restaurant's tables.

"A table right now," she said as she beckoned another woman to come over.

"Thank you very much," Sock said and gave the woman the money before the other one came over.

They were then led to a table next to a window that could easily hold five people.

"Where did you get fifty dollars Sock?" Sam asked him.

"Death gave it to me a minute ago to bribe her with," he replied flatly. Sam frowned at Death.

"Hey, don't put me down with that look," Death said sarcastically as he started to dig through his pockets.

"Okay, I can't stay here for long, I've got people to kill," he said and pulled something out of his left pocket. "So here's sixty bucks to pay for your food," he told Sam as he handed the money over to him.

"Also, I'd suggest that you find the Petrelli's again. You're probably better off with them than alone. Or you could just go back to Seattle. Although, if you do go you will have to drive there because the government will find you if you go on a plane. So, I'd suggest the first one because they are probably expecting you to go back home," he said to them as he licked his lips.

"How did you find out that the government had us?" Sam asked him.

"I have connections," he said and stood up.

"Well, I got to go. I have a new influenza that I want to start," he said as he walked past a waiter that was coming over to Sam's table.


End file.
